


Tonight, You Belong to Me

by Sorina George (bubbletea_princess)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletea_princess/pseuds/Sorina%20George
Summary: Even though Savitar fails to kill Iris West, he'll at least spend his last few moments with her. For once, he'll get what he's always wanted--Iris West.





	Tonight, You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. I hope you like it! ^.^  
> Trigger warning for aggression.

Blood was rushing to his face and flushing his cheeks like a rosy, liquid blush. He’d looked like he’d been slapped, but he knew the real reason his face was burning. He could still feel the soft, lingering touch of Iris’ fingers against face. She’d gotten him all worked up and flustered when she touched him at STAR Labs. Savitar couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched him like that. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had _willingly_ touched him. And his scars, his scars…the way she left her hand on that ugly, discolored side of his face. It had melted him. He’d barely stopped himself from nuzzling his face into her palm…

Panting and struggling to calm himself, Savitar stared in the mirror at the leathery, cerise scars that riddled his reflection. He whimpered a little imagining Iris’ caress again and mewled at the thought of him caressing _her_ face.

Ugh, it was pathetic.

And that made him so helplessly angry.

Savitar growled at his reflection and shattered the mirror with a heavy fist. He turned away to his suit thinking miserably about all the lies Barry and Iris had consoled him with moments ago. Like they could really save him. Like they’d ever _want_ to save him…Like he’d ever want to live in a world where the “original” Barry would live out Savitar’s entire life.

Thousands of years ago, Savitar wanted to be Barry Allen; he thought he was Barry Allen. After all, he had all of Barry’s memories: blowing out birthday cake candles at the West house, bar-hopping in drunken blurs with Cisco and Caitlin, feeling torn into shreds when he realized Dr. Wells—Eobard—was really his mother’s killer.

He remembered falling in love with Iris when she stroked his head on the couch, admitting he loved her for the first time and being crushed when she rejected him. The anxiety he felt going on his first date with her, the first time he saved her life, and the second time, and the third, and then that time she saved him. He remembered the first time they were together. The first time he pressed his mouth against her warm, full lips, stuck his tongue in her hot, wet mouth, and ached so badly to stick something else down her tight, waiting throat as he her pulled closer. He remembered the first time he sucked on her neck and tongued circles around the tender bruises, and he shuddered at the memories of sweet pain searing through his back when she’d claw him and bite his shoulder right before she—

He ripped his mind back to the present. His eyes kept blinking and his breathing was rugged. This self-torment had to stop. Iris West never was and never would be his, because he never was and would never be Barry Allen. Iris West was just a copy-and-pasted memory, and like all copy-and-pasted things—like himself, Iris’ memory was as legitimate as the time remnants Barry had left to save her.

All these realizations hit him like a wave, washing him down, pushing him under, and tossing him deeper until he was drowning with no one to pull him out. Savitar was going to die, and more importantly, he would never see Iris again. Not in pictures, not in his memories; Iris would be gone _forever_. And God, he wanted to see her just one more time. Just one more time, he wanted her to pet him like she did at the lab. It felt so good to have her hand touch him again. How did he forget how good it felt to be loved? How good Iris felt? Why did he forget how much she loved him? All he needed now was to fall into her arms and let her body fit around his. Why was he pretending to care about death when Iris was the only thing he'd ever lived for?

Savitar climbed into his suit, and sped away into the past. Millenia had shown him one thing: Iris West was the love of his life. He went back to the moment he met Barry and Iris in STAR labs, but this time, he didn’t listen to their false promises. He didn’t have much time left now. He only had a few hours minutes to spend with Iris. When Iris touched his face, he held her hand and sped away with her into the speed force. Into a wavy, electric tunnel through time that pulled them into an ancient place he couldn’t remember very clearly. What he did know was that this had been the birth place of Savitar’s mythos and this was the place he planned to die. In the dim candlelight, Savitar cradled Iris’ startled face, and felt her panicked breaths warm him chest.

“B-Barry—!” she stuttered. It was nice to hear her say that. It was nice for her to see him as Barry Allen. He still wanted to be Barry, and he'd always want to as long as Iris loved Barry more. Iris quickly realized what she’d said and corrected herself. “Savitar, please!” she begged Savitar was still holding her hand in a harsh grip, but his eyes had softened along with his voice.

“Tonight,” he whispered, “you belong to me.” He hugged her to his chest as he waited for tears to well in his eyes. But his stony, blue eyes remained cold, and he chided himself for ever thinking he had enough soul left to sob. Savitar squeezed Iris harder. She would never love him, but she would be too afraid to run from his embrace. So, as he felt his body begin to go numb and fade, he made sure she was pressed against him. He made sure he could smell her hair and feel her soft skin against his. And he made sure he melted into her when he finally disappeared. When Iris finally opened her eyes after realizing Savitar's grip was gone, she realized he'd died in her arms and that his ashes had fallen at her hands and feet.


End file.
